Problem: Suppose that $a$ is a nonzero constant for which the equation $ax^2+20x+7=0$ has only one solution. Find this solution.
Solution: For a quadratic to have only one solution, the discriminant must be 0. Therefore, we have the equation $20^2-4 \cdot a \cdot 7=0$. Solving, we get $400-28a=0$. Therefore, $a=\frac{400}{28}=\frac{100}{7}$.
Using the quadratic formula, $ \frac{-b\pm\sqrt{b^{2}-4ac}}{2a} $, we get the solution $ \frac{-20\pm\sqrt{0}}{2 \cdot \frac{100}{7}} = -20 \cdot \frac{7}{200} = \boxed{-\frac{7}{10}}$.